Landfills are used to contain all types of waste materials. Garbage waste contains noxious materials which can seep fluids that can contaminate underground streams and the neighboring environment. Incinerated waste can contain toxic substances which can leak if not properly contained. The U.S. Environment Protection Agency requires the use of landfill liners and cappers to keep the constituents of a landfill from seeping out or leaching into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,129 to Finsterwalder et al discloses an arrangement for retaining harmful substances from a waste dumping ground from leaching out. The arrangement comprises an impervious layer of mineral sealing materials, such as clay, with an adjacent layer containing materials capable of binding harmful substances by physical and/or chemical absorption. However, the problem is not solved in the event of heavy rain or flooding since the waste is not effectively sealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,357 to Luebke, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a liquid impervious liner capable of being packaged in a roll and adapted for use in an earthen reservoir for collecting fluids such as petroleum based oils. The liner consists of a layer of pervious non-woven polyester fabric which is secured to a layer of liquid impervious material, such as rubber having a thickness between 60 and 190 mils. However, there is no sealing at the ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,599 to Rakoczynski et al, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a hazardous waste landfill which contains a bottom liner of water impervious material, a liner overlaying the sub-base with seams to prevent leakage and a means for draining liquid. However, seams are not perfect and may break or be broken during installation or use.
The Environmental Protection Agency has taken the position that all landfills will leak, even those with the best liners. The reasons cited for the leaks are: 1) unsealed seams, 2) seams tend to delaminate after time, 3) movement of soil under the liner, and 4) holes are developed in the liner because of rough, not stable soil under the liner.
It would be advantageous to provide a system for completely sealing the liners in the event any of the above-mentioned occurrences take place.